leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Naganadel (Pokémon)
|} Naganadel (Japanese: アーゴヨン Agoyon) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. It evolves from when leveled up while knowing . It is one of the Ultra Beasts and is known by the code name UB Stinger (Japanese: UB: Stinger). Biology Naganadel is a large purple striped Pokémon that has both draconic and insectoid features. The top half of its body is slender with thin arms and fuchsia-tipped claws. Both shoulders have gray spikes. Naganadel possess purple draconic wings, which it uses to fly. These wings have a single fuchsia claw at the joint and darker purple membranes. At the end of its long neck is its head, which has a large spiked crest and gray face spikes that act as mandibles when it opens its mouth. Its glowing cyan eyes are conjoined, giving the appearance of a visor. The lower half of its body is an abdomen that resembles a wasp's abdomen. There are three gray spikes on the end of the abdomen, with the middle one being the largest and resembling a hypodermic needle or a wasp's stinger. In the , Naganadel is shown to be able to communicate with humans through telepathy and show them visions of the past. Naganadel's main stinger can eject a powerful, adhesive, and luminescent poison at a distance of over six miles. The abdomen contains hundreds of liters of this poison, as well as the Ultra Beast's brain. The stingers on its abdomen are directly connected to its brain, and it will react with violence if they are touched by anyone.https://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/ultra/en-us/gallery-detail-18.html Naganadel originates from Ultra Megalopolis in Ultra Space. In the anime Major appearances Naganadel debuted in The Shape of Love to Come! during a dream seen by Ash's Poipole. It physically debuted in The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, where it telepathically told the Ultra Guardians about how its home world became shrouded in darkness. It reappeared again in Securing the Future!, where its home world was restored to its former glory by . Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} In side games Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Air Cutter|Flying|Special|60|95|25}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data Evolution + knowing |no2=804 |name2=Naganadel |type1-2=Poison |type2-2=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * Naganadel and its are the only Ultra Beasts that are part of an evolutionary line. * Naganadel is the tallest Pokémon. * Naganadel and its were created by James Turner. * Naganadel is the only Ultra Beast to have a base stat that isn't a : its Speed of 121. * Naganadel shares its name with its , , , , and . They are all known as the Poison Pin Pokémon. * In the English promotional trailer, Naganadel is shown to be sent out from a . However, there is no legitimate way to obtain a Naganadel in a Beast Ball in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, as it doesn't come in a Beast Ball in the final version of the . * Naganadel has the lowest base stat total of all fully-evolved Ultra Beasts, having a total of 540 while the rest have 570. Origin Naganadel may be based on a Western dragon or , a kind of dragon that possesses two arms and wings. Its abdomen resembles that of a wasp. Specifically, it could be based on the or '' family of wasps. Its coloration may reference wasps such as the . Like its pre-evolution, its needle-like appendages resemble the needle of a , with the abdomen representing the barrel or tube and the venom representing the liquid inside. Name origin Naganadel is a combination of and Nadel (German for needle).Twitter - James Turner confirming name origin Agoyon may be a combination of 顎 ago (jaw), ago (Italian for needle), 四 yon (four), and dragon or 용 yong (Korean for dragon). In other languages , , , and dragon or |fr=Mandrillon|frmeaning=From }}, , , drill, dragon and |es=Naganadel|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Agoyon|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Naganadel|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=아고용 ''Agoyong|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name. Contains |zh_cmn=四顎針龍 / 四颚针龙 Sì'èzhēnlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and |zh_yue=四顎針龍 Sei'ngohkjāmlùhng|zh_yuemeaning=From , , , and |ru=Наганадел Naganadel|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} UB Stinger |bordercolor= |zh_yue=ＵＢ：刺針 |zh_cmn=ＵＢ：刺針 / UB:刺针 |fr=UC-Aiguillon |de=UB Stachel |it=UC Aculeus |ko=UB스팅어 UB Stinger |es=UE Aguijón }} Related articles Notes External links |} Category:Ultra Beasts de:Agoyon es:Naganadel fr:Mandrillon it:Naganadel ja:アーゴヨン zh:四颚针龙